Jealous
by Swinypee Raloo
Summary: Hanya sebuah kebodohan yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Sakura. Perihal perasaannya yang selalu ia sangkal kebenarannya. Short fic/ SasuSakuNaru/Complete


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Swinysoo**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

"Sasuke! Kau salah paham, kumohon berhenti!"

Lelaki itu, Sasuke. Tetap berjalan, ia tak mengindahkan teriakan Sakura dibelakangnya. Terus melangkah hingga jarak yang tercipta amat jauh terbentang diantara mereka.

"Sasuke!"

Entah sudah berapakali kata yang sama Sakura lontarkan. Namun, Sasuke tetap melangkah, bahkan sekarang makin cepat. Dibalik wajah kakunya, Sasuke menyembunyikan kekesalan yang ada dibalik dada. Beberapa kali berdecak saat indera-nya tak sengaja mendengar ocehan orang sekitar yang menonton aksi mereka.

Sasuke berjalan, Sakura mengikuti. Jika orang yang tak tahu apapun tentang masalah mereka, mungkin beberapa diantaranya telah mengklaim Sasuke yang tidak-tidak. Mereka seperti anak yang sedang bermain ditengah taman. Mengelilingi beberapa pepohonan dan wahana bermain ditempat ramai pengunjung tersebut.

Kembali berputar kejadian beberapa jam lalu diotak Sasuke. Bagaimana Sakura menangis disudut ruang bersama lelaki lain, Naruto. Cara Sakura terisak dan meringkuk dalam dekapan lelaki yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Naruto sesekali mengusap punggung Sakura dan dibiarkan begitu saja. Tak ada perlawanan apalagi penolakan yang Sasuke lihat. Sakura nampak nyaman dengan perlakuan Naruto disekujur tubuhnya.

Panas, sesak, dan kecewa menjadi satu padu. Sasuke tak mengerti sedikitpun maksud dari perasaan yang melandanya itu. Begitu spontan, namun dengan cepat menjalar. Menciptakan suatu dugaan tak pasti dibenaknya. Hingga tersimpul, bahwa ia membenci pemandangan itu ada.

Sasuke sempat heran karena tiba-tiba marah pada Sakura. Sungguh, ini memalukan. Namun, rasa itu lebih mendominasi. Apalagi ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Sakura, entah mengapa rasa kesal kembali mengusik. Meluluh lantahkan benteng pertahanan dalam dirinya.

Sakura maupun Naruto tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke kala itu. Jika saja, suara derap kaki tak menyadarkan mereka. Sakura sendiri mungkin tak akan berada disini. Mengejar Sasuke dengan beribu penjelasan tertahan dilidah.

Dan disinilah Sakura, mengejar orang yang dicintainya, seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya, seorang yang telah mengisi ruang kosong dihatinya. Sasuke, kekasihnya.

Sasuke sendiri tetap melangkah. Mencoba berpikir jernih. Namun, sebesar apapun ia berpikir, tetap saja ia tak mengerti. Bahkan letak kesalahan Sakura pun ia tak memahami. Tapi, satu yang pasti ia ketahui, Sakura adalah biang dari gejolak aneh yang tercipta ini.

"SASUKE! Berhenti, atau aku akan bunuh diri!"

Sakura berujar kuat. Tampak tak main-main dengan yang ia ucap. Otomatis langkah Sasuke terhenti. Menyadari itu, Sakura langsung berlari mendekati. Tepat didepannya, Sasuke hanya berdiam diri.

"K-kau salah paham, Sasuke. Aku dan Naruto tak melakukan apapun. Naruto hanya mencoba menenangkanku. Kami berdua hanya berteman. Tidak lebih dari itu." Mengambil nafas sejenak, "Percayalah padaku-"

"Aku tak pernah bilang kalian memiliki hubungan ataupun tidak." sahutnya, sarkastik.

"Karena itulah aku memberitahumu. Agar kau tak salah paham dengan apa yang kau lihat."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?!" Sakura tak menyangka akan reaksi Sasuke terhadap pengakuannya. "Apa hanya itu reaksimu?"

"Ya. Ketika semua sudah jelas bagiku-"

"Tidak, Sasuke. Semua belum jelas. Kau bahkan tak menanyakan kenapa aku menangis dan mengapa Naruto bisa bersamaku. Kau tahu? Aku menangis karenamu. Dan disaat tak ada seorang pun yang bisa memahamiku, Naruto datang padaku. Naruto mencoba membuatku mengerti akan sikapmu. Mempelajari perasaanmu, sampai cara memahamimu."

"Disaat KAU sendiri tak bisa MEMAHAMIKU."

Kata itu sekaligus menutup perbincangan mereka. Sakura telah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung. Menatap punggung yang semakin menjauh dimatanya. Sasuke yakin, besok ia tak akan mendapat senyum Sakura seperti biasanya. Hanya karena kebodohan yang sering disebut mereka dengan kata _cemburu_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

Catatan:

Hello. Aku kembali dengan fict aneh kali ini. Sekedar menyapa reader setelah lama hiatus. Dan fict ini sekaligus tanda kembalinya aku. Salahkan **AiSiYa** yang membuatku kembali. hehe, tetap review, ya.

Sekian dan terima kasih,

Swinysoo


End file.
